The Walking Dead Season Three (My Version)
by jeremiah31405
Summary: Following half of his family being killed, and being separated from the rest, Javier Garcia meets young survivor Clementine, her friend Kenny, and baby AJ. They work together to help Javier find his family, but meet some interesting people along the way. Hybrid of the real S3, and my version. Follows the Leave with Kenny ending from S2.
1. Loss of Life- Prologue

Loss of Life - Prologue

Javier Garcia runs through the street. He reaches a home where he finds his brother, David, sitting on the porch.

Javier: How is dad?

David: He's dead. He died, and you weren't even there.

David punches his brother. Javier falls to the ground. David gets on his knees. He grabs Javier's shirt collar. He punches him again.

Javier: I tried to get here! I ran more than I have ever ran in my entire life. My dad is dead too, you know! Our dad is dead! So instead of beating me up, why don't we grieve the loss of our father?

David lets go of his brother. He gets up. He tosses Javier a cold beer. Javier puts it on his eye. Kate, wife to David, walks outside.

Kate: Javier! I am so glad to see you. Your mother really needs you.

Javier gets up. He walks inside. He sees his mother. He hugs her. She begins crying. He walks over to his other brother, Hector. He hugs him. He walks to David's two children, and Javier's niece and nephew, Mariana and Greg. Javier hugs them. Javier asks to go see his father. Hector, David, Kate, and his mother join him. Javier enters the room. His dad is alive, looking out the window. Hector walks up to his father. Mr. Garcia turns around. He is a walker. He bites Hector on the throat. Mrs. Garcia runs up to her husband. She pulls her son away from him. Mr. Garcia bites his former wife right in the face. Javier yells at the horror of seeing this. He sees a knife in the corner of the room. He picks the knife up.

Javier: Sorry, dad.

He stabs his father in the head as "The Walking Dead: A New Frontier: Episode 1: Loss of Life" appears on screen.


	2. Loss of Life - Chapter 1

Loss of Life - Chapter 1

Clementine, Kenny, and AJ walk through the woods. AJ is on Clem's back. It is two years after the ending of Season 2.

Kenny: How's AJ?

Clementine: Asleep.

Kenny: That's good. He needs it. Actually, we all need it.

Clementine: Can we take a little break? Get some sleep?

Kenny: Sure, but not long. We have to keep going.

Clementine and Kenny lay in the leaves far from the path. Clementine takes AJ and puts him on her stomach. Clementine falls asleep. We are now in a flashback. It is three months after the end of Season 2. Clementine, Kenny, and AJ are hidden, asleep. Clementine wakes up. She sees Wellington in flames. She wakes Kenny up.

Kenny: Holy shit! We have to help them.

He hides AJ. Clementine and Kenny run into Wellington. Edith is at the front, hiding.

Clementine: What the hell happened?

Edith: A group led by a man named Negan came in. Started shooting up the place. Set it on fire. Everyone is dead.

Just then, Wellington survivor Connor runs up.

Connor: I barely made it through!

Clementine: Let's just grab resources, and shoot some of these guys.

Kenny: I agree. Let's kill some of these motherfuckers!

The four runs through the chaotic Wellington, grabbing ammo, food, water, and shooting guys. They make it back to the entrance. Just then, Edith is shot in the head. Her blood splatters on Clementine. The other three are forced to leave. They run and grab AJ, as well as all their stuff, and leave as Wellington burns. Just then, a man walks through Wellington's doors. It's Negan, the man who led the attack.

Negan: When I find those bastards, I'll kill them.

It is five years after the opening scene. Javier is driving his van. Kate is in the passenger seat. Greg and Mariana are asleep in the back seat. Kate pulls out some weed.

Kate: I need a smoke. You want one?

Javier: No, I'm good. Just don't let the kids see, ok?

Kate: Got ya. You know, when David proposed, I told him I wouldn't be the perfect step mom. I also said I wouldn't change who I am just for them. He said I didn't have to. But then, he tried to change me.

Javier: I think you're a pretty good step-mom, if that counts for anything.

Kate: Thanks. I don't know if Gabe agrees, though.

Javier: Don't blame him. It's just puberty. After all, he is a teenager.

Kate: I know, but his mood swings are just so... I can't even explain.

Just then, Greg and Mariana wake up.

Javier: Morning kids. We were just talking about you.

Greg: I heard.

Kate looks out the window.

Clementine, Kenny, and AJ are back on the road after their break. They spot a broken down car on the side of the road. There is stuff inside.

Kenny: Let's see if they got anything.

They walk to the car. They begin looking inside. Clementine and Kenny hear a noise behind them. There are two guys pointing a gun at their heads.

Attacker #1: Don't move.

Attacker #2: You move, you die. Understand?

Clementine: Actually, no.

This is when the first QuickTime event of the season would happen. Clementine head butts Attacker #1 in the stomach while Kenny punches Attacker #2. Clementine grabs her pistol and smacks Attacker #1 with it. He falls backwards. Kenny kicks Attacker #2 in the gut, causing him to fall backwards as well. Both attackers lay on the ground, defeated. Kenny and Clementine point guns at them.

Clementine: So how does it feel to lose at your own game?

She looks at Kenny. He nods. They shoot the attackers in the legs.

Kenny: These assholes aren't going anywhere.

The attackers writhe in pain. Clementine, Kenny, and AJ walk off.

Javier, Kate, Mariana, and Greg continue driving. Just then, they see a junkyard on the side of the road.

Kate: Let's stop there.

Greg: That place looks dangerous.

Mariana: Javier, you decide.

We get our first decision.

[[Enter Junkyard]]

[[Continue Driving]]


End file.
